


You always smell so pretty

by Pegship



Series: Castle Episodic [17]
Category: Castle
Genre: Episode: s08e07, F/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: Castle's thoughts immediately after Kate leaves the loft in 8x07, "The Last Seduction".





	

Rick tips his head back and closes his eyes, tries to stay in the moment - the last several thousand moments, since Kate set foot in the loft. His ever-vivid imagination replays every detail, from the way she leaned into his kiss to the tickle of her hair cascading over the side of the bed when she laughed.

He's had four years to memorize her body, but in the last few hours he feels as though he's learning her all over again. Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder, he thinks, then snorts at his own phrasing. Not just his heart. His whole body. Certain parts of him more than others.

There are few things he misses as much as making love with her. Smooth skin over a lean frame, like a cheetah, built for strength as well as beauty. Soft lips turned up in a laugh or caught between her teeth in playful desire. Hands that reach for his, fingers catching hold, tapping their wedding bands together lightly.

They can talk, argue, banter, glance, even touch, the way she does at the precinct, fleeting and furtive, but nothing can take the place of the bonds forged among the dark murmurs of their bedroom. His head swims momentarily, warning of the imminent fall into sleep, and he sighs and rolls to his feet, just long enough to deposit his body in the middle of the bed, on top of the sheet she'd been wrapped in.

At once he is immersed in something he's become acutely aware of since the case before last: her scent. The t-shirt she left for him last time was comforting and tantalizing and just a faint whiff of her; the scent of his bed is a hot miasma of their mingled bodies. His body flushes with arousal as he buries his face in the linens and breathes her in.

When at last he sleeps, wrapped up in the sheets and memories, a few tears linger, drying, on the pillow beside his cheek.


End file.
